DLC04WilliamBlack.txt
DLC04ConvOperatorWilliamGeneric |scene= |srow=3 |topic=01021CDB |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Very nonchalant. Like killing a band of high-end mercenaries is what everyone does. / Neutral}'' Mags said no witnesses. So I left no witnesses. |after=OperatorRest: Damn. |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Someone asked if they could borrow one of your weapons. You're saying no. / Stern}'' Don't lend around here. You earn a piece, or you make what you have work. |after=OperatorRest: Damn. |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=''{Very threatening. / Stern}'' Heard you've been spotted skimming rations. That ends today... or you're going to. |after=OperatorRest: Damn. |abxy=A3a}} DLC04DialogueRaiderBossOperators |scene=- |srow=26 |topic=0101F65D |trow=16 |before= |response=''{By "odd jobs" you mean murdering people. Add some smirk to that. / Neutral}'' Should be a couple odd jobs available if you want to get your hands dirty. Talk to Mags. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' Mags always saw the potential in this place. And she doesn't steer us wrong. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Talking about a gang you can't stand. / Stern}'' Pack act like rabid animals... ought to be dealt with the same way. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Second line should have some smirk on it. Your problem isn't that your people are breaking that peace. Only that they got caught doing it. / Neutral}'' Any Operator gets caught breaking the peace, I'll punish them myself, boss. Can't let them |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' Operators got no tolerance for dead weight. Those who can't cut it, they're gone. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' Hmm. Our new boss. You're going to want to talk to Mags. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' Pack and the Disciples have some screws loose. We're the ones you should be putting stock in. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' Bringing this place back from the dead - Operators are the only crew for the job. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Not a threat. A statement of fact. / Neutral}'' You want us on your side? Prove it. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Add a bit of threat to the end of this. / Neutral}'' Colter jerked us all around. Don't make the same mistake he did. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Talking to your boss, whom you're growing to respect. / Neutral}'' Gotta say, I'm more and more pleased you didn't die in the Gauntlet, boss. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Talking to your boss, whom you're growing to respect. / Neutral}'' Quite the upgrade over Colter, aren't you? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' Make yourself at home. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Stern}'' What? You come to finally start making nice? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Stern}'' You look lost. Shouldn't you be out there claiming us a new haunt? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{A bit threatening. / Stern}'' Operators are sick of living off scraps. Time you rethought who you're giving territory to. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=01010D95 |before= |response=''{You've been killed. / Neutral}'' God dammit... |after= |abxy=}} |topic=01010D94 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{You just took damage in combat. Through gritted teeth. / InPain}'' Hmph. W-what else ya got? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{You just took damage in combat. Through gritted teeth. / InPain}'' Rrgh. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{You just took damage in combat. Through gritted teeth. / InPain}'' Have to.. have to try harder than that. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=01010D93 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Threatening someone in the heat of combat. / Stern}'' Sleep tight. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Threatening someone in the heat of combat. / Stern}'' Made your own grave. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Threatening someone in the heat of combat. / Stern}'' Last day you'll ever see. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=01010D92 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Entering combat. / Stern}'' You want to get started? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Entering combat. / Stern}'' You're gonna wish you'd run. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Entering combat. / Stern}'' Really wanna try me, huh? |after= |abxy=}} DLC04MQ01 |scene= |topic=010201F2 |before=DLC04CrowdColaCars_TA: *Hesitant Cheering* |response=''{Projected. Loudly agreeing with his sister. / Irritated}'' Amen. |after=DLC04Gage: All right, all right. Now, get the hell out of here. I'll show the boss around. |abxy=A1a}} DLC04MQ02 |scene= |srow=13 |topic=01021D85 |before=OperatorsLeader: And that we're going to get back to robbing folks of their fucking money. |response=''{You're cut off by your sister, trying to ensure you don't say something stupid to your new boss. / Neutral}'' Great. Another nut-- |after=OperatorsLeader: William. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0101FD12 |before=DLC04NPCFMagsBlack: Well. I suppose we all owe you for putting down Colter. |response=''{Stern}'' Man was an idiot. Made us all look bad. |after=Player Default: Regret, I guess. I didn't want to kill him. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0101FD11 |before=Player Default: Regret, I guess. I didn't want to kill him. |response=''{Neutral}'' You'd be the only one... |after=OperatorsLeader: Agreed. Not going to make much of a splash around Nuka-World with an attitude like that... |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0101FD10 |before=Player Default: Taking down an opponent like that, it's thrilling. |response=''{Neutral}'' Sure looked it. |after=OperatorsLeader: Hmm. Perhaps you're better suited to this than I expected. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0101FD0F |before=Player Default: Bored. Kind of like this conversation, now that you mention it... |response=''{Stern}'' Hey. You don't get to talk to Mags that way. |after=OperatorsLeader: It's all right, William. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0101FD0A |before=Player Default: Well... you, Overboss. You're... an unknown quantity. And we're interested in knowing who we're dealing with. |response=''{Curious about the person standing in front of you. Not too aggressive, as this is your boss. / Neutral}'' So, we'd like if you answered the question. |after=OperatorsLeader: Yes. What went through you as you crushed the life out of that oaf? |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=0101FD04 |before=OperatorsLeader: This is my brother, William. |response=''{Very flat. You're not actually pleased to meet your new boss. / Neutral}'' Pleasure. |after=OperatorsLeader: Along with our co-conspirator Lizzie, we run this crew. Call ourselves the Operators. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0101FCFF |before=Player Default: Happiness? |response=''{Someone just gave an answer you find stupid to a question your sister posed. / Amused}'' Nope. |after=OperatorsLeader: Caps. This place was built for the sole purpose of taking caps out of the pockets of fools. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0101FCFD |before=Player Default: Soda? |response=''{Stern}'' Heh. Not quite. |after=OperatorsLeader: Caps. This place was built for the sole purpose of taking caps out of the pockets of fools. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0101FCFB |before=OperatorsLeader: ... though by somewhat more cutthroat methods than I expect its founders intended. |response=''{Irritated}'' Instead Colter had us sitting on our asses for the better part of a year while he lived large in his damn mountaintop. |after=OperatorsLeader: And that means if you're going to be in charge around here, we'd like some assurances that you intend to bring this place back to its true purpose. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0101FCF9 |before=Player Default: My goal's to use this place to make all the money I can. |response=''{Neutral}'' Well, it's about damn time. |after=OperatorsLeader: Hmm. I look forward to seeing your claims put into action. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0101FCF8 |before=Player Default: I'm sorry. That sounds like a demand. I'm the Overboss around here. And I'll do whatever the hell I want. |response=''{This is an angry grumble. Your new boss just told your sister to shut her mouth. You're picturing cutting his throat in your head. / Neutral}'' Hmm. Of course, boss. |after=OperatorsLeader: Whatever you say. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0101FCF2 |before=Player Default: We are the only rational players around here and would make valuable allies, so long as we know you intend to get this place back to bringing in caps. |response=''{Add a little bit of sternness to this. You're talking to your boss, but you're not used to sugar coating your words. / Question}'' So, we want to know what your plan is. |after=Player Default: My goal's to use this place to make all the money I can. |abxy=Y1a}} |scene= |topic=0104A00A |before=MagsBlack: So our new Overboss is a vault dweller. |response=''{Chiming in to help your sister think through some interesting information. / Neutral}'' Or iced a vault dweller. |after=MagsBlack: Hmm. You can go. |abxy=A1a}} DLC04MQ05 |scene= |topic=0100F3E1 |before=DLC04MQ05Mags: Looks like Nisha's dug in pretty well up there. |response=''{Angry}'' I knew that nutjob would turn on us sooner or later. So, are we storming the place or what? |after=DLC04MQ05Mason: Think we're about to find out... the boss is here. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |topic=0100F3DC |before=DLC04MQ05Mags: Looks like Mason's dug in pretty well up there. |response=''{Angry}'' I knew that nutjob would turn on us sooner or later. So, are we storming the place or what? |after=DLC04MQ05Nisha: Both of you shut up. We're about to find out... the boss is here. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=3 |topic=0100F3CE |trow=2 |before=DLC04MQ05Mags: Which we certainly appreciated. But, surprise, surprise... Nisha wasn't exactly thrilled to hear the news. |response=''{Irritated}'' Yeah... she and her gang forced their way into the Power Plant. Now they've got the entire place locked down. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Angry}'' She can't get away with this, boss. And we all want in on the action! |after=DLC04MQ05Mason: Hey, now. I already lost men trying to stop her. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=0100F3C4 |before=Player Default: Amen. |response=''{Angry}'' Let's do this! |after=DLC04MQ05Mason: |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=2 |topic=0100F3A1 |before=DLC04MQ05Mags: We can't let him get away with this, boss. And we all want a crack at those loonies. |response=''{Angry}'' Damn right we do. |after=DLC04MQ05Nisha: Look... it's your play. We'll follow you anywhere, but you have to swear to us that Mason pays for this with his life. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0100F396 |before=DLC04MQ05Mags: Time to clean house. |response=''{Confident}'' We got your back, boss! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |srow=9 |topic=0100F3DA |trow=9 |before= |response=''{Irritated}'' Didn't think the peace between the gangs would end like this. Now Nisha gets to learn what happens to traitors. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Angry}'' Bullet to the brain's too good for Nisha. She deserves a slow death. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Angry}'' Next Disciple I see I'm filling with lead. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Irritated}'' Didn't think the peace between the gangs would end like this. Now Mason gets to learn what happens to traitors. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Irritated}'' Bullet to the brain's too good for Mason. He deserves a slow death. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Angry}'' Next Pack member I see I'm filling with lead. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Bit of a smirk. / Impressed}'' The World's yours now, boss. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Impressed}'' Never thought I'd see this place lit up again. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Impressed}'' Nuka-World back on its feet. I imagine Colter's spinning in his grave right now. |after= |abxy=A}} Category:Nuka-World dialogue files